


The Element of Surprise

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesha is running late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic "elements" challenge. Prompt was "smelling of chlorine after going swimming."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

Matt looks up when Alesha spills in the door of his flat, spewing apologies. Duffle bag over her shoulder, hair slicked back and soaking wet, clad in a track suit, she looks anything but laid back and relaxed. Dropping the bag on the floor near the door, she holds up her hands. "I know I'm late, I got caught taking to Mona and you know how she won't shut up and then traffic was a nightmare even though it's Sunday and I promise, I'll be ready to go in five minutes..."

She only stops talking when Matt steps in front of her, puts both hands on her shoulders and kisses her. For once, there's barely any response from her but he expected that - he'd been going for the element of surprise after all.  When he pulls back, he can't keep a smile of his face. "Did you check your phone?" 

She glances at the duffel bag, bites her lip,  as eloquent a no as he's ever seen. 

"Barry told me at football, they have to cancel. Amy's been throwing up half the night; I'm surprised he made it, to be honest."

Alesha's face brightens in a grin. "So we don't have to rush then."

"Nope. We can stay in, do nothing." He leans forward, hoping his grin suggests the exact opposite of his words. 

It seems to pass Alesha by completely though because she rises up on her toes, kisses his lips quickly. "Good, I didn't have a shower at the pool because I thought I was late, and all I can smell is chlorine." She wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Be nice to wash it off properly." 

With that, she's off, practically skipping down the hall and Matt can't lie, he's a bit crestfallen - he'd been looking forward to having her all to himself. 

Then she turns, and her smile has a devilish glint, just like the eyes that look at him from under one raised eyebrow. "Well, come on then," she orders. "My back won't wash itself."

He doesn't have to be told twice. 


End file.
